Hate That I Love You
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: "If you want me, claim me. Make me yours. I'm ready and willin'." FLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hate that I Love You**

**Chapter 1: Fang V.S Lightning**

"That's stupid." Lightning mumbled as her eyes narrowed on the dark haired woman who was sitting across from her at the kitchen table. Rocking back on the back legs of the chair as one shin pressed against the table and the other flat on the ground. Snow sat on one end of the table with Serah on his lap and Vanille and Hope sat on the other end all four becoming silent when Light mumbled her first words sense they all joined at the table a half an hour ago.

"It's fact." Fang shot back with a small chuckle and a shake of her head. Lightning eyes narrowed a bit and her frown deepened.

"Please explain to me how that would even be possible Fang. You pulled that out of you're ass and you know it." She said and Fang rolled her eyes though she was still smirking as she shook her head. "Nothing that ever comes out of your mouth is true Fang and this isn't any different and I know for a fact that it isn't true." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her own seat.

"I seen it Light!" Fang said as she sat forward a bit and Serah cleared her throat a bit.

"It does seem a bit far fetch Fang. Are you sure…that's what you saw?" she asked and Fang turned her glare onto the younger Farron sister.

"Positive." She said with a nod as she crossed her arms as well and leaned back in her seat.

"Fang listen to me." Lightning said as she sat up a bit and Fang looked back to her. "There is no way a man can reproduce with a chocobo!" she said as her eyes narrowed a bit and Fang rolled her eyes once more. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth Fang I swear your getting dumber and dumber." She said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm still smarter and stronger then you Sunshine." Fang said as a smirk came to her lips and Lightning looked back to her with a frown and an arched eyebrow in challenge. "And besides I didn't say _reproduce_ I said _sex._ This man was fuckin' the shit out of this bird I kid you not." She said while shaking her head. "And if I didn't know any better I'd say the bird was enjoyin' it." she said as her smirk turned into a grin and she nodded her head and the others all groaned as the images flowed through all their heads.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Hope asked with a shake of his head as he closed his eyes tightly and Vanille smiled softly at being able to see his blush perfectly from her seat right next him.

"Isn't it past your bedtime anyways? You should be runnin' off home bout now shouldn't you kid? I'm sure your old man is worried sick." Fang said as she leaned a bit towards him and he glared at her before he shot up from the seat and slammed his hands on the table.

"Stop treating me like some kid! You've been talking to me like that all night and I'm sick of it!" He yelled as they all stared up at him.

"And do you plan to do somethin' about it?" Fang asked with a raised eyebrow and her green eyes watched him with amusement. He glared at her before he let out a growl and took off for the door. They heard it slam and Fang chuckled with a shake of her head before she heard Vanille huff and looked to see the younger Pulsian pouting at her. "And what's your problem?" she asked.

"Why do you always have to treat Hope that way? You know how sensitive he is." She said before getting up to go after him. They all watched her go as well and listened for the soft click of the front door as it closed.

"When did those to get so cuddlely with each other?" she asked.

"They've always been like that and she's right." Lightning said making Fang look back to her. "Why do you always have to treat him like that? He's not a kid anymore Fang. He's really mature and you should treat him with a bit more respect." She said as she let out a sigh and Fang rolled her eyes.

"Well he's not fully grown if he can't even stand hearing about sex. It's completely natural if you ask me." she said with a shake of her head and Snow nodded his head in agreement as Serah kept any thoughts she had to her self on the situation. She knew her sister and Fang were about to get into it and when they did nothing else matter and they couldn't be stopped until it ended with bloody faces and broken ribs.

"I'm not too comfortable with you talking about that around my sister anyways." She said with a shake of her head.

"Must you always be on that Kid's side?" Fang asked as her own eyes narrowed before a smirk came to her lips. "And besides Serah is well aware of sex aren't you Serah?" she asked as she looked over to her and Serah leaned back against Snow not wanting to be dragged into their fight. Lightning's eyes narrowed into a death glare as she watched Fang.

"Shut up Fang." She hissed threw her teeth.

"Come on Light. Don't sit here and tell me you haven't heard them bangin' each other senseless at night because I know I have and I don't even live here!" She laughed before Lightning pushed the table roughly knocking Fang off balance and forcing her to fall backwards in her chair. She rolled over to land on her feet before glaring up at the other woman. "You know it's true." She said with a smirk as she slowly stood.

"I said shut up Fang!" Lightning growl as she shot to her feet as well.

"Ladies can you two not fight able our sex lives?" Snow asked as he sat up a bit. "Come on sis, Fang. This was turning out to be such a fun night." He said with a smile as he looked at the two girls who were glaring daggers at each other. He sighed and shook his head knowing that they hadn't heard a thing he had just said.

"What's the matter solider? Mad your little sis is gettin' more action then you?" Fang asked as she leaned on the table closer to Lightning who had her hands balled up tightly at her sides ready to strike Fang if she got any closer.

"Ladies please." Serah pleaded next as she looked at the both of them and was surprised when her elder sister didn't even glance her way. She sighed and looked to Snow. "Let's get out of here before the guns come out. I'm not in the mood to try and stop an unstoppable fight." She said with a frown as she got off his lap and took his hand to lead to the front door.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked as he followed her out and she nodded her head. It was silent as they were heard walking to the front door before it opened. Fang's eyes narrowed a bit and Lightning's eyebrow twitched as they watched each other until the door clicked shut. Lightning kicked the table at Fang who jumped up on it to dodge it as Lightning turned to the counter to grab a knife by the time she turned back around Fang had jumped down in front of her and gripped her wrist holding the dangerious kitchen tool.

"What are you plannin' to do with that sweetheart?" she asked as she gripped her wrist tighter and bent it back. Lightning face twitched a bit in pain before it became as hard as steel once more and she slammed her forehead into Fang's who cry out in pain as she released her to grip her head. "Bloody hell Lightnin'!" she yelled as she held it before Lightning kneed her in her gut and pushed her back. Fang stumbled a bit as she now held her gut.

"That's what you get Fang. You should know better then to talk about my sister in that way in front of me!" she hissed as she glared at the girl who was quickly recovering from the two blows she had taken. Fang chuckled softly and leaned back on the slightly crooked table as she looked up at Lightning eyeing the other woman and making Lightning tense slightly at the dark glaze. "And seeing how she's no longer here and I no longer want you here, you can see yourself out. I have work in the morning." She mumbled as she brushed pass her to walk out the kitchen and Fang grinned as she followed behind her not ready to give up that easy.

"Come on Light. I was just teasin' ya." She chuckled as she followed after her and gripped her shoulder. Lightning tensed before she quickly spun around ready to slam her fist into Fang's face but Fang must have seen it coming because she quickly caught Lightning's fist before it made any contact with her body. She grinned at Lightning though her eyes held a dangerious glint to them. "The first two were for free but your startin' to push your luck sunshine." She said as she gripped her fist tightly.

"Let go of me Fang I'm warning you." Lightning hissed as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"And what are you goin' to do if I don't?" Fang asked as her head titled a bit in a challenge and Lightning growled as she brought her knee up to hit her in the gut once more and Fang blocked it with her free hand. "Like I'd fall for that again." she chuckled with a shake of her head before Lightning quickly leaned forward slammed her head into Fang's for the second time who in return released her once again as she gripped her head in pain. "Damn it you bitch!" Fang growled as she closed her eyes tightly with a growing headache.

"You sure did fall for that again." Lightning's voice was calm once more as she watched Fang who was hunched over as she gripped her head. "Which proves how dumb I said you are." She said as she crossed her arms before she heard Fang growl again before suddenly bucking her over at her waist. Lightning let out a gasp as the air was forced from her lungs and her back slammed into a wall before Fang pulled back to punch her in the face. Lightning winced at the pain before she gripped Fang by her shirt and forced her back before kicking her in the stomach.

Fang hit the ground hard before she opened her eyes at the sound of Lightning walking towards her. She looked up just in time to see the other girl getting ready to kick her in the ribs. She caught her ankle and roughly forced it from under her causing Lightning to fall to the ground next to her smacking her head off the ground and releasing a cry of pain. She panted as she opened her eyes to see her Blaze Edge staring back at her upside down next to the coat rack. She quickly rolled over to her hands and knees as Fang looked to her to see her eyeing the weapon.

"Your kiddin' me." she growled as she shot up quickly as Lightning tried to get back to her feet. She jumped onto her back wrapping one arm around Lightning neck and the other gripped one of her wrist yanking it from under her and forcing Lightning onto her chest with a grunt and Fang on her back while holding Lightning's arm in between their bodies. "I can't believe you're actually thinkin' of usin' that thing on me." she panted into her ear with a grin as she realized she had Lightning pinned. "You should know better then to turn your back on the enemy solider." She chuckled.

Lightning let out a grunt as she tried to breathe with Fang's arm around her neck cutting her air in half. She closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to get free. There had to be a way out of this hold. Fang was using all of her body weight to keep Lightning right where she was. "Let me go Fang!" she growled as her free hand reached back to grip a fistful of Fang's hair and yank it forward and Fang let out a short cry of pain as her head as forced downwards into Lightning's shoulder. She turned it slightly so she was breathing against her neck.

"Not until you calm down!" she shouted back before she felt Lightning buck her hips up forcing her butt right into her crotch and she let a small smirk come to her lips as Lightning continued to struggle against her. "I kinda like that sunshine. Your really startin to turn me on." She chuckled into her ear and Lightning stopped moving as she released a gasp. "Feelin' a bit hot and bother yourself there love?" she whispered and Lightning relaxed a bit more before she growled.

"No. I'm calm now Fang so get off." She said. Fang stared at the side of her face. She had stopped struggling but her body was still tense which met that once Fang let up just a little bit Lightning was going to mop the floor with her. Fang smirked a bit before nuzzling her nose into the side of Lighting's neck who let out a grunt of disapproval before she moved up to her ear and licked it. Lightning closed her eyes tightly as she felt a shiver run down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand. "Stop it." she growled feeling herself become flushed at the fact that she was becoming a bit turned on.

"Why should I? I think I should enjoy this while I can." She chuckled in her ear before she released the hold around her neck and moved her hand down the side of Lightning's body. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are Lightnin'?" She whispered as Lightning gripped Fang's wonder hand tightly in her own to keep it still at her hip. She pulled it away from her body and Fang laced their fingers together before forcing her hand to the ground palm facing down while she still gripped it tightly in her own hand. "I'm sure you could get anyone you wanted couldn't you Farron?" she whispered before she bit her ear lobe. Lightning inhaled sharply through her teeth as she kept her eyes closed and Fang moved down to nip at her neck.

Lightning was suddenly feeling a bit weak and a bit dazed. What was Fang doing to her? She let out another small gasp as Fang nipped at her jaw line. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying to fight off these growing feelings of arousal but for some reason it just felt so pointless to even try. Her breathing was coming out more rugged and her body was on fire.

"This isn't funny Fang. Stop seriously." She whispered before she felt Fang push her hips down into her. She bit her lip at feeling Fang shift her legs so they were on the sides of her straddling Lightning. Lightning felt herself start to sweat as heat began to pour in between her legs. She moved her head to the side as Fang began open mouth kisses on the side of her neck.

"You don't want me to stop Lightnin'. You want this. When was the last time you got any huh?" she whispered into her ear causing Lightning to shiver and Fang smirked at the effects she was having on her. "I'm goin' to let you go now so behave yourself because regardless if your pinned down or not Lightnin' I am takin' you." She chuckled.

Lightning wanted to protest. Her thoughts said run as soon as Fang released her but her body screamed for her to stay there telling her that she wanted this, that she _needed_ this. It didn't help the fact that Fang's demanding husky tone only severed to turn her body into an inferno. She was usually always the one in command, always in charge but now here Fang was dominating her and controlling her and it did nothing but excite her and increase her arousal.

"I'm lettin' you up now." Fang mumbled before Lightning felt the other girl release her tight grip on her arm and then push herself up removing her body weight from Lightning. Lightning let out a sigh as her body relaxed. She closed her eyes knowing that Fang was still hovering over her, still watching her. "Roll over." She commanded as it appeared Lightning wasn't going to move until she did. Lightning frowned as she opened her eyes once more and without pushing herself up rolled over to her back to look up at Fang.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Lightning watched as Fang's eyes moved across her face and narrow at times making Lightning wonder what she was thinking before Fang's eyes feel to Lightning's lips. Her eyes darken and Lightning felt her face become flushed when Fang bent at the elbows leaning closer to her. Lightning let her eyes drop to Fang's lips before Fang dipped down lower while titling her head and brushing her lips against Lightning's who let out a gasp as she parted her lips and closed her eyes. She leaned up into Fang as her hands reached up to grip her black top and pull her down to lay on top of her while pressing her lips firmly against Fang's.

Fang let out a throaty moan as Lightning's hands moved over her shoulders her left hand gripping a fist full of dark hair and the other digging into her back. Lightning deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth for Fang allow her tongue into her mouth to find her own. Her hips pushed up into Fang's as she bit her lower lip and Fang let out a growl in response causing Lightning to suddenly push her as she looked away breathing hard through her nose and Fang watched her closely also panting.

"Look at me." She mumbled and Lightning's eyes narrowed as she stared off to the right back towards the kitchen. "I said look at me Lightnin'." She hissed as her eyes narrowed and Lightning's eyes snapped to hers quickly at her tone and Fang stared at her for a long moment before her eyes appeared to have darkened. "I can see the lust in your eyes Lightnin'. There ain't any need in hidin' it." Fang whispered before she shifted her hips before she rocked them down into Lightning's making her eyes flutter shut at the feeling. "If you want me, claim me. Make me yours. I'm ready and willin'." She whispered as her breathing becoming out harder with ever small thrust of her hips.

Lightning stared up at Fang allowing her words to sink in. It was just for tonight and then they could pretend like this never happened. She wanted it, Fang wanted it so why not give them both what they so desperately needed. She moved one hand to Fang's lower back and pushed down urging her to keep moving while never breaking eye contract. Fang let a smirk come to her lips as she did what the other girl silently commanded and began to move her hips again forcing them to meet with Lightning who opened her legs wider before her other hand reached up and gripped a fist full of Fang's hair to pull her down into another heated kiss.

Her hand on her lower back shifted in between their bodies and forced itself down into Fang's sari causing Fang to pull out of their kiss to moan. Lightning's eyebrows came together at feeling the wetness that had gathered there. "So wet…" she mumbled and Fang let out a chuckle before releasing a shaky breath when Lightning pressed two fingers into her.

"Well that's what you do to me love. But you can't tell me you're not in the same shape." She said as she sat up on her elbows while resting her head on her shoulder and allowed Lightning's inexperienced fingers to explore. She bit her shoulder when Lightning slowly began to run her fingers up and down her opening and causing more wetness to seep threw her panties. Her hips bucked as she released a groan against her shoulder.

"Do you like that?" Lightning asked as she began to fill Fang shake against her before nodding her head. "Do you want more?" she asked and Fang nodded her head much faster this time. Lightning pushed the underwear aside and ran two fingers along her opening making Fang growl as she suddenly gripped Lightning's hair in a tight fist and the carpet. Her hips bucked roughly only getting the tips of Lightning's fingers inside. Lightning gripped Fang's hair and yanked her off her shoulder to look at her face and Fang sat up on her hands. "Talk to me Fang. Tell me how." She said as she searched the other girl's face.

Fang's eyes were closed and her eyebrows coming together as she breathed hard threw her mouth. "Put 'em in Lightnin'. Please." She mumbled and Lightning watched her struggle a bit longer before slowly slipped two fingers inside of her making Fang release a whimper before shaking her head. "Huh ah. None of that. I don't need you to be gentle with me Lightin'. I want you to _fuck_ me." she said as she opened her dark eyes to look at Lightning before licking her lips.

Lightning pulled her fingers out quickly to roughly slam them back in and watched Fang's eyes snap back shut as she let out a throaty moan. Her hips moved fast to keep up with Lightning's rough thrust as pants and moans escaped her redden lips. Lightning could only watch. Watch Fang's body rock over top of her, watch her face expression change every time she hit the right spot making Fang whimper her name and begged her not to stop. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Fang everything about her was memorizing to the fast and hard rocking of her hips to the lower lip she kept pulling in between her teeth.

Lightning was pumping into with increasing power, her arm muscles tensing and relaxed as she tried hard to get Fang over the edge as fast as possible. "How does it feel?" She asked. The look on Fang's face let her know exactly how it was feeling but she wanted to hear Fang say it. She sat up off the floor a bit to be in Fang's face so their noses were touching bit Fang continued to keep her eyes closed tightly. She cupped her face with her free hand. "Does it feel good?" she asked and Fang nodded her head while only pants left her mouth. "Tell me Fang. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me you don't want me to stop." She said and Fang's eyes slowly opened to lock with Lightning's

"It feels good. So fuckin' good so don't fuckin' stop." She growled threw her teeth and Lightning let a small smirk come to her lips. Fang wasn't so teasing when it came to her orgasms. Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's before moving down to her neck leaving open mouth kisses before sucking hard on the pulse point that mirrored Fang's fast beating heart. Fang kept her head back as she rode down on Lightning's fingers harder and gripped her hair in a tight fist once again

Fang suddenly began to make gasping sounds and Lightning felt her starting to clamp down around her fingers as if trying to pull them in deeper and she bit Fang's neck realizing the other girl was starting to come. She pulled her closer. "Come for me Fang." She whispered into her neck and Fang let out a small whimper as her entire body began to shake and Lightning let out a small gasp at feeling Fang's entire body react. Her hand suddenly becoming filled with a heated wetness.

"Fuck Lightnin'." Fang groaned as she rested her head on Lightning's shoulder. Both girls panting as they held each other. It was silent for a moment before Fang chuckled. "That was pretty good for your first time with a girl." She said and bit her lip when Lightning slowly removed her fingers from inside of her.

"How'd you know that was my first time?" she asked as she looked at her rather wet hand. Fang shrugged her shoulders and watched her. Lightning looked to her as her eyes narrowed a bit before she put her two wet fingers on Fang's lips. "Lick." She said and Fang smirked before she opened her mouth and allowed Lightning's two fingers to slip into her mouth. She moaned as she cleaned herself off Lightning's fingers who watched her the entire time. "You're a slut." She said.

"And what does that make you sweetheart?" she asked as she removed the fingers from her mouth. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. You watched me the entire time. You liked being inside of me." She mumbled as her eyes narrowed a bit and Lightning looked away. "Don't look away. Just admit it." she said as a smirk came to her lips and she wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders. "Hey you want to take this somewhere else?" Lightning looked to Fang to see her eyes looking pass her and towards her bedroom. "Come on sunshine. It'll be fun." She purred as got up and took Lightning by her hand.

Lightning let out a shaky breath as she followed Fang down the hall towards her bed room. She could only imagine what the Gran Pulse woman would do to her. Her body shivered in anticipation of how Fang would touch her, fill her, take her. Her body began to heat up and her heart began to rise as a sudden throbbing appeared in between her legs. Too many thoughts ran through her head and she shook it slightly wondering when she became so dirty.

Fang stopped all off a sudden in the hall and Lightning almost bumped into her lost in her own thoughts. "I just can't take it any longer." She said with a shake of her head as she released Lightning's hand. Lighting watched as she reached under her sari and pulled down her black lace panties. Lightning wanted to groan but bit her lip instead as she watched Fang step out of them before looking over her shoulder at her with a smirk. "You ever try to walk when your underwear is filled with cum? Not that comfortable I tell ya." She chuckled while shaking her head.

"Fang…" Lightning growled as her eyes narrowed and Fang raised an eyebrow as she turned around to face her.

"And what crawled up your-"Before she could even finished Lightning had her back against the wall and Fang let out a grunt before she felt Lighting raise her up from under her arms and she immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, her breathing already coming out in pants. "Damn Lightnin'. You're an animal aren't you?" she chuckled when Lightning's hips already began to rock against her own and she let out a groan as she gripped Lightning's hair in her fist. "I knew you liked it." she mumbled.

"Will you shut up?" Lighting hissed into her neck before she bit it roughly and Fang let out a moan as she put her back on the wall while titling it to give Lightning more excess. Lightning panted into Fang's neck, her lips barely glazing over the moist skin as they continued to thrust against each other. She closed her eyes tightly there was too many clothes in the way. She wanted to feel Fang against her. Hot and sweaty as they moved against each other.

Fang apparently was thinking the same thing as she pushed Lighting back and undid her vest before yanking the zipper to her turtleneck down and exposing Lightning's front who in return undid the top of Fang's sari and then pulled her black tank top over her head before gripping her black mane in a tight fist and pulling her into a lustful kiss. Their teeth scraping against each other's as she tried to force her tongue down her throat and Fang groaned as she ran her nails down Lighting's exposed sides and to her skirt that she tried to pull down without unzipping and only managed to get it off her hips.

When they pulled away Lighting pressed her flushed cheek to Fang's breathing out near her ear. Lighting let out a shaky breath as she placed one sweaty hand against the wall next to Fang's head. Her hips bucking and thrusting into Fang uncontrollably. Her eyebrows came together as she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. "God…I can feel how wet you are." She groaned into her ear and Fang let out a small moan. "I want to take you again Fang. Take you so fucking hard." She growled as she gripped her thighs bucking her hips harder and making Fang grunt as her back hit the wall.

"Do it. God please do it." She groaned into her ear and Lightning removed one of her hands from Fang's thighs to slip in between her legs. She let out a groan of her own at the downpour she found. She bit at Fang's ear who released a small gasp when Lightning swiftly and easily slipped two fingers inside of her. "Lightnin'." She moaned when those fingers curled inside of her before coming back out and then forcefully reentering. "You're such… a…fast… learner." She panted as she dug her nails into Lightning's shoulders as the other girl pumped in and out of her finding all the right spots.

Lightning rested her forehead on Fang's shoulder listening to all the sounds she was pulling from Fang's throat. Her whimpers when she hit the right spot, her moans every time she went deeper, the grunts every time her back hit too hard against the wall behind her and the sound of her breath catching in her throat every time she curled her fingers. The sounds Fang made drove Lightning mad forcing her to go harder, faster, _deeper_. She couldn't stop if she wanted too. All of her attention and focus on forcing those sounds from Fang's throat.

And it wasn't long before Fang was gasping again, her sweaty body starting to shake against Lightning's. Her walls starting to clamp down on Lightning's invading digits. Lightning only pumped harder grunting against Fang's neck before adding a third finger causing Fang to whine her name as she clenched onto Lighting tighter.

She came with a long throaty moan and Lightning released a groan of her own at feeling her walls clench down around her fingers and the wetness seep down into her palm. Fang held her tight until her body relaxed and they both stayed like that panting into each other's necks until Lighting unlocked her knees and dropped to them painfully with Fang still leaning against the wall. She rested her head on her shoulder as she closed her eyes feeling all of her energy quickly leaving her.

"Hey." Fang whispered into her ear as she shook her shoulder. "Don't you dare fall asleep sunshine. I haven't even got to return the favor yet." She said as she cupped her face and made Lightning look at her. Fang smirked slightly as she unwrapped her herself from around her. "Well don't worry. You don't have to do anything else." She said before she released a heavy sigh and picked Lighting up who glared at her. "Hey don't look at me like that. If you would have waited until we got to the bedroom then I wouldn't have to do this." She said as she reached her room and kicked the door shut before laying Lightning down on the bed.

"But I could have walked myself." She mumbled as she watched Fang climb over top of her.

"You couldn't even stand five seconds ago." She said with a smirk before removing her sari completely and Lightning let her eyes go over her fully exposed body. She licked her lips as Fang looked to her. "Well what are you waiting for? An invention? Take your clothes off Light." She chuckled as she tugged on the half removed skirt. Lightning raised her butt up allowing her to fully remove it as she pulled her vest and turtleneck off.

Fang tossed the skirt she bent down towards Lightning's chest kissing it softly and Lightning closed her eyes as Fang's fingers danced along her sides before running along the waistband of her white underwear. Her teeth scrapped along the flesh in between her valley before she ran her tongue up it as her hands moved back up her body, her fingers barely glazing her heated skin and causing Goosebumps. She gripped the sheets in her tight fist.

Lightning inhaled threw her teeth as Fang cupped her breast in both hands and gave them a small squeeze. Lightning's back arched as Fang left open mouth kisses long her torso. She pushed her bra up to her shoulders and Lightning felt her face become flushed when Fang stared her exposed chest with darkened emerald eyes. She brought her arms up quickly and covered them. "Don't stare." She mumbled as her eyes narrowed into a glare and Fang frowned.

"Stop." She said as she reached down and roughly removed Lightning's hands from her chest forcing them above her head. "Don't you ever try to hide yourself from me Lightnin'." She said and Lightning clenched her teeth at the look in Fang's eyes before they slowly returned to her chest. "And besides…their perfect." She mumbled as she bent down to take one into her mouth and Lightning gasped as she ached up into her.

"Fang…"She mumbled as she turned her face into the pillow and her hips ached upwards. Her hands clenched and unclenched as her face became red. Fang switched over to the other breast and Lightning wiggled even more then before as she released a frustrated groan. Fang released one of her hands and Lightning quickly gripped her hair in her fist. Fang moved her free hand down in between her legs and traced her opening threw her panties.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Fang asked with a grin as she moved back from her chest. "Farron you're _soaked_! Feels like you peed your pants darlin'. Did you pee your pants?" she asked as she looked up towards her face to see Lightning trying to bury her face into her pillow. "No need to be ashamed Lightnin'. It's only natural to get this wet when havin' sex with me." she chuckled.

"Please shut up Fang." She growled threw her teeth as she kept her eyes closed and Fang smirked as she watched her running her fingers along her slit slowly with just enough pressure to get Lightning's hips to buck. Lightning released a small gasp with every stroke before her eyebrows were coming together and she beginning to pant with small whimpers. "Why do you have to be such a tease?" she asked and Fang shrugged her shoulders as she looked down to her own hand and licked her lips.

"Tell me what you want." She said as she finally reached up and yanked her panties off with one hand. She looked up at the girl when she only got hard breathing in response. "Don't be shy. I'll do whatever you want." She said. Lightning clenched her teeth as she looked away and her face appeared to become more flushed then before as she mumbled something. "I didn't quite catch that." Fang said as she sat up a bit more.

"Your mouth." Lightning said and Fang arched an eyebrow as Lightning looked back to her with a hint of embarrassment written on her face. "I said I want you to use your mouth." She said and Fang stared at her before she chuckled.

"Who's the slut now?" She asked with another small chuckle before she grinned. "But it'd be a pleasure to taste you." She said and her eyes ran down her body right to her center and Lightning blushed as her jaw clenched. Fang leaned down without another word and positioned herself in between her legs. Lightning felt her thighs twitch with anticipation and she swallowed hard. Her eyes never left Fang as her lips drew closer.

She let out a gasp when she felt the first lick and she shivered before her legs clamped down on Fang's head who let out a grunt before she forced them back opened and looked up at the other girl. "Keep your legs open." She said and Lightning quickly nodded her head causing Fang to smirk before she returned back in between her legs.

Lightning released a whimper as one hand moved up to grip the pillow above her head and the other hand quickly buried itself in Fang's dark thick hair, her nails scraping at the back of her head as she tried to keep her hips from thrusting up. She let out a shaky breath when Fang's tongue ran up the length of her center barely dipping inside. She put her head back as her hips bucked roughly. "Fang…" She growled in frustration and her hips bucked once more.

Fang let out a throaty low moan against her and she answered with a groan of her own before she felt her tongue dive into her. Lightning let out another moan as Fang buried her tongue deeper inside of her before slowly coming back out. Lightning's hips moved with Fang's slow thrusting tongue. Lightning let out a grunt of frustration as she began to grind herself up into the other girls face her body begging for more. "F-Faster Fang." She hissed threw her teeth breathless.

She felt rather the heard Fang chuckle against her and she clenched her teeth at how cocky Fang was being before she actually felt the other girl increase the speed of her tongue thrusting into her. Fang's cocky attitude became the last thing on her mind as she ached her back up and felt Fang dig her nails into her thighs as her hips bucked with her tongue.

And then her tongue had swept up and flicked across the small bundle of nerves there. Lightning let out a sharp cry as her back arched and she unconsciously yanked Fang away by her hair. Fang gripped her wrist and yanked it from her hair roughly as she mumbled something about being sensitive and her tongue quickly flicked across it again. Lightning cried out once more as her toes curled and she closed her eyes tightly.

Fang closed her lips around the small bundle and flicked at it with her tongue as Lightning gripped hair in both fist to keep her close instead of away this time. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she let out moan after moan. "Fang…Fang It's too much." She panted out as she kept her eyes closed tightly and Fang pulled back allow Lightning's body to relax.

"It's not too much." She mumbled as her thumb quickly replaced her tongue. "You can take it Lightnin'." She said as a smirk came to her lips when Lightning's entire body jerked with every flick that her thumb made over the small bundle of nerves. Her index finger and middle finger now ran along her wet opening as she moved back up her body and brushed her lips along Lighting's. "You're just sensitive." She mumbled against them before flicking her tongue out to run along her upper lip as she slipped her fingers inside of her.

Lighting moan as she wrapped her arms around her pulling Fang against her body and digging her nails into her back when she felt her fingers go knuckle deep. Her hips twitch when Fang's fingers remained still inside of her. "Fang…please." She whispered as she bucked her hips up trying to get them to move. Fang pulled her fingers out slowly before thrusting them back in quickly starting up a fast and hard pace making Lighting moan.

"Shit you're tight." Fang growled as buried her head into her neck pressing her lips to Lighting's neck. She parted her fingers inside of her stretching her out. Lightning gasped in the pleasure and bit discomfort her actions caused and Fang chuckled softy as she brought her fingers back together and began to slip them in and out of her fast and rough like how she started.

"Fang…"Lightning growled as her nails dug into Fang's flexing back leaving crescent moon shapes in their wake. Her hips thrusting up off the bed as her they met Fang's penetrating thrusts. Her toes curling in her sheets and sweat rolled down her collar bone. Fang's heavy breathing loud in her ear. Her lips ever so often placing small kisses along Lightning's neck.

Fang's fingers continued their onslaught inside of Lightning as she sat up just a bit to kiss the other roughly and forcing them both to pant out their noses. She felt those two fingers stroke her inner walls, brushing briefly against a particularly sensitive spot deep inside before sweeping back out, and then sliding back in. She whimpered controllable loud into Fang's mouth letting her know she had hit the right stop. And she closed her eyes when Fang hit that spot again and again and _again._

With every thrust Lightning felt herself coming closer and closer to falling over the edge of a bottomless pit. The tighter she clung to the older girl, the deeper Fang's fingers went. She didn't care what Fang was going to do next as long as she didn't stop what she was doing now.

The two were no longer kissing but their lips were still touching releasing small huffs of air into the others mouth. Lightning's breath came quicker and Fang felt her walls start to constrict around her invading digits. She groaned into Lightning's mouth realizing that she was about to bring the other girl to her long overdue orgasm.

"F-Fang." She moaned and only got a grunt in responds as Fang continued to pump her fingers into Lightning's increasing tight opening. She moved her head back down to Lightning's neck and Lightning fisted her hair as the other clawed at her back. Her leg having failed to wrap around Fang's hips ended up wrapping around her knees. Her toes curled tightly.

"Fuck. Come for me Lightnin'." She growled through her teeth and Lightning moaned at her words throwing her head back as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her entire body shuttered and Fang groaned as she felt her hand become increasingly wet.

The two reminded still as they tried to catch their breath before Fang pulled away from Lightning rolling off of her and landing on her back. "oh god…" Lightning whispered breathlessly as she brought up a shaking hand to run through her bangs before covering her eyes. Fang stared up at the ceiling before she brought her fingers up and into her mouth sucking on them softly before she smirked.

"I swear you're the best I ever had." She chuckled as she looked over to Lightning who was still trying to catch her breath. "From what I can remember anyways." She chuckled as she looked back to the ceiling. "It's a real shame you don't have a boyfriend in your life Farron." She said with a heavy sigh. "He'd be one lucky bastard." She chuckled.

"Fang do you ever shut up?" Lightning asked never removing her hand from over her eyes.

"Afraid not Princess." She said with a small shrug as her eyes lowered a bit. It was silent for a couple of more minutes before Fang heard Lightning move and looked over to her to see her sitting up. She frowned slightly thinking the other girl was getting ready to kick her out. Lightning turned towards her and through her leg over her to straddle her. Fang arched an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Let's go again." she mumbled as she bent down towards her. Fang smirked.

"Already? You really are an animal Farron." She said as she placed her hands on Lightning's hips.

"You don't want too?" she asked with a arched eyebrow of her own. Fang chuckled.

"I didn't say that." She said with a shake of her head as she sat up a bit her hand moving up to cup the back of Lightning's neck pulling her closer as her head titled. "We can go as long and as hard as you like. I'm down for anythin'." She said before she kissed her softly. Lightning licked her lips once they parted.

"Good because I don't see us stopping anytime soon." She said as she gripped her hair in her fist and pulled her into a rough and overpowering kiss. She felt Fang laugh into it and only responded by kissing her harder and forcing her back down onto the bed. Fang's laugh turned into a low moan as Lightning's fingers began to wonder her body once more.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you think I should continue. Sorry it's to long for some poeple. If I continue I highly doubt the other chapters will be this long. Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: Time to get Drunk**

Lightning woke with a jolt and her eyes scanned the room before she let out a heavy sigh and relaxed once more. Her eyebrows came together as something caught her eye. She looked over to see Fang still lying in her bed with her back to her. Lightning frowned at remembering taking the older girl to bed. She blushed slightly. It had been a while sense she was intimate with anyone and her sexual appetite was insatiable last night but Fang never complained it seemed she had gotten more excited the longer they kept going. She sighed as she looked to her clock. She only had about an hour before she had to go to work and only work on four hour sleep.

She sighed as she looked back to Fang and her eyes fell on her tan smooth back that had some red marks going down it. She frowned slightly knowing that she had done it. She didn't think of herself as clingy when she came but with Fang it was different. She wanted to hold her close and found a way to do that by digging her nails into her back. She moved closer to her and ran a finger down her back making Fang tense immediately before she relaxed again and Lightning frowned. She was awake.

Lightning shot up from the bed and over to her closet were she pulled out a white silk robe. "Get up Fang. I know you're awake." She said as she slipped it on before turning around to face the other girl as she sat up in the bed and looked to Lightning with a smirk. It was clear she had been up for a while there was no trace of sleep anywhere in her face or body motion.

"Kickin' me out already love? And here I thought it was better then that." She said with a roll of her eyes as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Lightning blushed slightly as she allowed her eyes to go over the naked backside of the other girl. A shiver ran down her back and the sudden need to reach out and touch Fang began to consume her.

Fang sighed as she began to gather her things from the floor. Her eyebrows came together. Something was missing…"Have you seen my underwear by any chance?" she asked and looked to Lightning to see the girl watching her with slightly clouded eyes. She a smirk came to her lips as she turned towards her slowly. "Like what you see?" She asked her voice coming out husky as she titled her head. Lightning's eyes pulled away from her exposed chest to meet her eyes. Her cheeks flushed once more and she quickly opened her mouth to explain herself before they heard something out in the hall. They were both silent as they stared at the closed door. The heavy feet on the wood let them know it was Snow. He all of a sudden stopped in front of the door and they heard him chuckle before there was a knock.

"Get in the closet." Lightning mumbled as she walked towards the door and Fang jumped up as she held the sheets to her chest and she moved over to Lightning's closet. Lightning glanced over her shoulder to watch the closet close before she turned and quickly swung the door opened. "What do you want?" she asked as her eyes narrowed noticing how his eyes quickly darted to her bed once she had opened the door. He looked back to her with a cocky grin and her eyes narrowed.

"Have a friend over last night?" He asked as he held up a pair of black laced panties and Lightning frowned as she looked to the underwear. The pair of missing underwear Fang had been looking for. "Serah doesn't own any lace. She hates lace so it has to belong to you and it doesn't help the fact that they were in front of your door. Who is he huh? Do I know him and how did he mange to get you out of your pants?" He asked before she snatched the underwear from him quickly before shoving him back in the chest. He stumbled into the opposite wall as he rubbed his chest. "Jeeze sis that hurt. I was just kidding around." He said.

"Tell Serah about this and your dead." She said as her eyes narrowed dangerously letting him know just how serious she was. She slammed the door shut before she turned around and watched Fang step out of her closet with one of her shirts on. Lightning eyed her with a frown as Fang checked herself out in the mirror. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" She asked.

"Well if memory serves correctly I took my top of in the livin' room and I surely can't walk out of here half naked with Snow walkin' around." She chuckled with a shake of her head before she turned towards her. "Don't have a cow. I'll return it to you later yeah?" She said with a nod before she took her panties from her hands. "And I'm pretty sure these are mine. I wonder how they got way in the hallway huh?" she asked as she put them on and Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Will you just shut up and get out?" she asked and Fang nodded her head.

"I take it you don't want to talk about last night?" She asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lightning said as she turned her back to her and crossed her arms as she looked out the window. "It was a one time thing alright?" she said as her eyes narrowed a bit and Fang chuckled a bit as she nodded her head. "It won't happen again." she mumbled

"So you basically want me to pretend like it never happened? That's real mature Light." She said with a nod of her head as she put her hands on her hips. Lightning sighed before she looked over her shoulder at her. "And I can grantee you that it will." She said as a smirk came to her lips and she eyed Lightning. Lightning felt a shiver run down her back before she quickly looked away from her.

"No It won't." She said and Fang let a small smirk come to her lips as her head titled and Lightning's eyes narrowed at her expression. "I'm serious Fang. It really won't. This was a one-time thing. A one nightstand. And no going to Vanille and gloating about how you got me into bed." She said with a shake of her head and Fang's smile grew.

"Alright, alright." She said as she waved Lightning off and turned towards the door. "Whatever you say Sunshine. I guess I'll see you around then." She said as she opened the door and almost ran right into Serah who was ready to knock on the door. They stared at each other for a long second before Fang grinned at her. "Mornin' Serah. I was just on my way out. See you later yeah?" she said without giving the other girl any time to reply she patted her on the shoulder and walked pass her and down the hall.

Serah watched her go before she turned back around to look at her sister who quickly looked away as she felt her face suddenly become flushed. "Hey Lightning what was Fang doing here so early in the morning?" she asked with a smile as she stepped farther into her sister's room and Lightning turned away from her a bit.

"We were just talking is all…It's nothing important." She said as she looked back to her. "Did you need something?" she asked and Serah smiled.

"I made breakfast." She said with a nod and Lightning returned it. "And your usually up by this time so I thought I'd come check on you." She said and Light nodded her head this time and released a small sigh.

"Yeah well…I had a long night." She said as she rubbed her temple with her eyes closed remembering how her and Fang had rolled around fucking each other senseless under her sheets until the sun came up. A shiver made its way down her spine and she let out another sigh. She had to forget that ever happened or it was going to haunt her every time she was face to face with Fang.

"Claire?" she opened her eyes and looked to her sister at the sound of her real name. Serah stared back at her with a look of worry on her face. "I guess what you and Fang talked about was pretty important huh? Are you going to be alright?" she asked and Lightning offered her sister a small smile as she nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." She said with another small sigh before she turned to her closet once more and pulled out her Guardian Corp uniform. "But I don't think I'll have time for breakfast. I'm just going to get in the shower and hit the road." She said as she pulled out fresh underwear. Serah nodded her head as she watched her.

"Alright. I'll pack some up for you." She said and Lightning looked to her with another smile.

"Thanks Serah." She said as she walked pass her and out the room.

Lightning quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door before removing her robe and jumping into the shower quickly. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes as the steaming water began to beat on her. She ran her fingers through her hair that began to stick to her from the water. She placed her hands on the wall and lowered her head allowing the hot water to run down her back.

Her body was arching with pain. It was like she had just travelled all of Gran Pulse in one night. Lightning had her fair share of lovers when she was younger but Fang by far had the most stamina. All her other lovers left her wanting and unsatisfied because they tired out before her but Fang…Fang never showed any signs of stopping. Who was she kidding? That was the best sex she ever had and surprisingly it was a woman who had to show her what real sex was.

She rolled her neck trying to get the muscles in her upper back to relax. She released a small groan at the pain before a small smirk tugged to her lips as she remembered Fang digging her nails into her back. Her back was probably covered in small scratches just like how Fang's was but she liked it. Sex with pain was _good. _Maybe she shouldn't have kicked Fang out so early…

**X**

Fang sighed as she walked into her apartment. She removed her shoes before looking up as the sound of feet marching towards her filled her ears. She let a smirk come to her lips knowing that Vanille was going to give her the third degree about where she was all night. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Vanille was like her mother.

"Oerba Yun Fang!" Vanille's high pitch voice rang with anger as she quickly made her way into the living room to stand in front of the older woman as she removed her jacket.

"Yes mother?" she asked with a small smirk and Vanille pouted as her eyebrows came together and she glared daggers at Fang. Her fist balled up at her side.

"Where were you last night! I was worried sick! Hope and I went looking all over the city for you!" She said and Fang chuckled slightly as she pushed pass her to slump down on the sofa. Vanille followed her but stayed standing.

"Well did you ever think to check were you last saw me?" she asked as she turned the T.V on, only to have Vanille jump in front of it to block her view. She sighed as she looked up at the younger Pulsian.

"You stayed the night at Lightning's?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. A look of pure curiosity written across her face. Fang sighed as she stood up before lacing her fingers together and raising them above her head as she stretched. Her body protected the action with stiffness and soreness. She sighed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she said with a shrug as she walked pass her. "I'm goin' turn in for a bit. I'm a still tired. Call me if you need anythin' important. And when I say important I mean a life or death situation not to help you open the milk carton." She said as she waved over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

"But Fang!" Vanille yelled after her before she pouted and stomped her foot. "My vitamin D is important!" she yelled before she huffed out her cheeks and slumped down on the sofa. "I still want to know where you were for the night…"she mumbled under her breath before the sound of Fang's bedroom door slamming shut rang through out the apartment. She let out a small whine as she slumped farther down into the sofa.

Fang sighed as she leaned against the door before she ran her fingers through her thick dark hair and a soft smirk tugged at her lips_. "No going to Vanille and gloating about how you got me into bed." _She chuckled softly at Lightning's words before she pushed herself off the door. "Sorry Vanille." She mumbled to herself with a small shake of her head before making her way over to her bed and flopping down on to it.

**X**

Lightning released a heavy sigh as she walked into her and Sarah's apartment later that day rubbing her temple. Today like all days was a pain in her ass. The rookies gave her a nonstop headache and her fellow soldiers did nothing but sit on their butts all day, leaving her to tend to the kiddies and their commander when he wondered why the first day of training didn't go so well.

She removed her boots as she pushed herself off the door and took off her jacket next. A sound from the kitchen caught her attention and she looked down the hall towards it. The light was on and she frowned slightly. If Serah were home she surely would have came and greeted her sister at the door. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen.

The sound of a moan made her tense and stop in her tracks. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she frowned. "Oh Snow…"Serah moaned and Lightning closed her eyes as she sighed. Of course. It was just Snow and Serah making out in the kitchen like always. She ran her fingers though her long bangs as she released another sigh and turned back towards the living room. There was no way she was going to stick around while they turned their everyday make out session into their everyday sex session.

She felt herself quickly become annoyed at the thought before her annoyance became anger. _"Come on Light. Don't sit here and tell me you haven't heard them bangin' each other senseless at night because I know I have and I don't even live here!" _Fang's words quickly rang though her head and she released a small scuff as she quickened her pace to the door. She knew Fang had to have been bluffing. She probably had no idea how right she really was.

"Oh yes Snow…Touch me there…" Lightning closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't get her boots on fast enough. She quickly shook her head and with one boot on and the other one in her hand she rushed out the front door and slammed it shut hoping they'd hear and stop them from going any farther. Even if she wasn't there she didn't want them having sex on her kitchen table.

She sighed once she reached the elevator and slipped her other boot on once she was inside. She leaned back against the wall with a frown as her eyes fell to the ground. _"What's the matter solider? Mad your little sis is gettin' more action then you?" _She clenched her teeth at the thought. Serah didn't get more action then her! She slapped her hand into her face.

"Fuck I hate her." She mumbled out to herself before the elevator door opened. She stepped out of it quickly. No matter what she did Fang always managed to find a way under her skin or maybe it just made her mad because most of the things Fang said were true. She always said things that others were to afraid to admit.

Lightning found her way in Lebreau's bar a little while later. The other girl gave her a small smirk with a nod the moment she walked though the door. Lightning returned the nod as she sat down at the bar. "You don't look so good Light. Everything alright?" she asked as she leaned on her elbows in front of her and Lightning nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Give me the strongest thing you got." She said with a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Lebreau frowned slightly as she eyed her.

"I only pull out the heavy stuff if the drunk is going to have a ride home. Do you have a ride home?" She said and Lightning's eyes shot up to her in a cold glare making Lebreau lean away from her a bit with a small shiver. "Sorry Light." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know where I live. You know my house number. Serah can come and get me later. Now don't make me ask again Lebreau." She said and Lebreau stared at her for a moment before she sighed and nodded her head.

"Only because I think you need some to loosen your ass up a bit anyways." She said with a shake of her head before getting down. Lightning watched as she pulled out a few bottles before standing back up and sitting them in front of her. "Do you want the bottle or a glass?" she asked as her head titled slightly and Lightning eyed the bottle.

"Bottle." She mumbled as she reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet while Lebreau popped the led for her. She slid the money to her and Lebreau eyed it with a small smirk before she nodded her head and picked it up.

"Enjoy." She said before walking away from her. Lightning waved her off with a nod of her head before bring the bottle to her lips. Tonight she was going to let herself go. She was going to get completely wasted and forget all about Snow and Serah and Fang. And maybe she could even get a guy to take her home. That'd show them! She brought the bottle to her lips once again and took a big sip out of it. She looked to it and her eyes narrowed slightly. Is this what Lebreau considered strong?

A couple of drinks later and Lightning was once again waving Lebreau down. Lebreau sighed as she walked over to her. "Light…I think you've had enough." She said with a frown as she watched Lighting pull out a few more dollars. "Really. Like this isn't like you…,"she said with a shake of her head before Lightning leaned over towards her and slipped the money down her shirt.

"I'm not paying you to talk…"She said as she put her finger on her lips to silence her. "Shhh…Get me another drink." She said. Lebreau sighed as she slapped Lightning's hand away. Something behind Lightning caught her eyes and she let a small smirk come to her lips before she placed another bottle in front of Lightning. "Thank you." Lightning said as she sat back down and picked it up ready to bring it back to her lips before a tan hand quickly reached over her and snatched the bottle from her hand.

"I think you've had enough don't you sunshine?" Lightning groaned loudly and rolled her eyes at the sound of Fang's voice before she rolled her head back to look at her. Fang gave her a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Lightning sighed as she brought her head back forward and stared down at the bar top as Fang sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? No one wants you here…"She mumbled as she waved her off and Fang released a small chuckle.

"I've come to have a drink. Same as you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she brought Lightning's drink to her lips. Lighting watched her down most of it and her eyes narrowed as something hit her.

"Hey…I paid for that." She said and Fang licked her lips once she was done.

"Thanks." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Lightning's eyes narrowed and she released a growl.

"Fuck Fang you're so infuriating!" she shouted suddenly and shot up from her seat only to stumble back a bit. Fang quickly caught her arm before she fell and helped her steady herself as everyone in the bar stared at her. Lightning yanked her arm away from her roughly. "Don't touch me! I think you've done enough of that lately!" she yelled and Fang sighed as she glanced around at the glaring eyes.

"Lightnin' you need to calm. Sit back down." She said and patted the seat next to her.

"No! I don't want to sit next to you!" she said before she began to look around. "Where's my coat!" she yelled.

"You didn't have it on when you came in Light." Lebreau said with a shake of her head frowning. She shouldn't have let Lightning get so drunk anyways or should have called Serah sooner. She looked to Fang. "Do you think you can take her home?" she asked and Fang nodded her head with a sigh as she stood up.

"Looks like I got no choice." She said with a shake of her head.

"No!" Lightning yelled and both girls looked back to her. "You think you can just fuck me and then walk up and talk to me like it never happened! Well fuck you Fang! Fuck your entire life you whore!" she yelled and Fang clenched her teeth tightly before she gripped Lightning's arm tightly and yanked the other girl closer to her.

"Stop it Lightin'. Your makin' a damn fool out of yourself." She hissed and Lightning's eyes narrowed before she shoved Fang away from her.

"No…I'm making a fool out of you. I guess Fang doesn't like it when the jokes on her!" she yelled.

"Bye Leah." Fang said with a small nod of her head and a small smile. Lebreau slowly returned it with an arched eyebrow. Leah? Who was Leah? She watched Fang grab Lightning by the arm once again and drag her out the door. Lightning struggled to get out of her hold but she wasn't much of a threat to Fang in her current drunken state so she went pretty easy. "In the car you go." Fang said as she opened the door for her before shoving her towards it. Lightning mumbled under her breath before getting in. Fang slammed the door shut before making her way to the drivers side.

She sighed once she got in the car. "I don't want to go home…Snow and Serah are there," Lightning said once they began to drive off. She placed her forehead against the cold glass of the window. Fang glanced to her and watched as Lightning frowned while staring out her window.

"So? You and your sister have a fight or somethin'?" she asked and Lightning slowly shook her head. "Then what is it?" she asked and Lightning frowned as her eyes narrowed.

"I went home after work and could hear then fucking in the kitchen." She said with a cold chuckle. Fang frowned as she once again glanced at her. "I bet you think that's funny right?" Lightning asked as she turned to look at her. "It's just proving of how much more '_action'_ my sister gets then me! So go ahead and laugh Fang!" she yelled and Fang shook her head.

"I see why you don't get drunk often. You are an _angry_ drunk sunshine." She said as she looked to her and frowned once again. "I was just teasin' you. I don't understand why you always have to take things to heart. Your sister and Snow are datin' so of course she's goin' to sleep around with him. It's natural." She said with a shrug of her shoulders staying strangely calm. Lightning scuffed and turned her head once more.

"Even when they know I live there too. They still do it all over the place." She said with a roll of her eyes before she suddenly chuckled. "I guess I'm not any better seeing how we fucked in the living room and the hallway." She chuckled and shook her head slightly. She looked to Fang suddenly and her eyes narrowed. "Damn it Fang stop bring that up!" she yelled suddenly.

"Lightnin' I haven't!" Fang yelled back slowly starting to lose the cool she once had.

"Oh for the love of the Maker Fang just shut up!" Lightning yelled and turned more towards her. Fang sighed loudly and shook her head deciding to do just as Lightning said and keep her mouth shut. Lightning sighed as she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. It was silent for a moment before she opened her eyes and looked to Fang once again. She frowned as she eyed her. "Why aren't you talking to me?" she asked. Fang sighed and clenched the wheel tightly. This drunken woman was going to be the death of her.

"So you don't want to go home right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't make me repeat myself." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine then. I'll take you home with me if that's alright with you." She said and looked over at Lightning to find her eyebrows coming together as she stared back at her though glossy eyes.

"You just want to get me in your bed don't you?" she whispered as her eyes narrowed.

"As much as I'd like that I'm not touchin' you in the state you're in." Fang chuckled as she turned her attention back onto the road. "You'd have my head in the mornin' if you woke up and found me layin' next to you all naked. Shit, you almost killed me this mornin' without a drop of alcohol in your system. I don't think I want to see you with a hangover so no I won't be tryin' to get you in my bed tonight." She said as she looked back over to her and then smirked. "Not tonight anyways..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Right…"Lighting said with a nod of her head and she looked down at her lap. Her eyes softened as her eyelids dropped a bit and she frowned. "It's because I'm bad in bed right? I couldn't please you?" she asked and her eyebrows once again came in as Fang quickly looked to her. Lighting balled up her fist and tears entered her eyes. "I'm such a failure!" she yelled before she buried her face into her hands.

"No-no, no! That's not what I said at all sweetheart! You were great! You're amazin' in bed I told you!" she said as she touched her shoulder trying to comfort her. Lightning tensed slightly before she quickly slapped Fang's hand away.

"I told you to stop bring that up! We was suppose to be forgetting about it Fang!" she yelled and Fang released a groan.

"Bloody hell." She whispered while shaking her head.

The rest of the ride to her house continued like that. Lightning continued to talk about their love making in her house and Fang tried to keep her mouth closed about it but even when she was quiet Lightning continued to tell her to shut up about it and then would continue on with her conversation. She fell silent for the first time when they came to a stop in front of Fang's apartment and was quiet the whole walk there.

"Alright. Make yourself comfortable." Fang said as she tossed her keys down on the coffee table. Lightning stood by the door, with a small frown, and with still fogged eyes glanced around the room. Fang made her way to the sofa and began to clear off all of Vanille's magazines and clothes off it. "I'll be sleepin' on the sofa. You can take my bed. I'll call Serah and let her know you're alright." She said with a nod.

Lightning looked back to Fang as she talked with her back towards her hunched over slightly as she knocked a lot of things onto the floor. She reached her hands up to the bottle of her shirt and pulled it up until it was over her head. She looked back to Fang who was still talking as she dusted the sofa off now before she dropped her shirt onto the floor.

"And then in the mornin' Vanille-" Fang stopped talking at the sound of something dropping behind her. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat at seeing Lightning's exposed upper body. She licked her dry lips before she pulled her eyes away from Lightning's perfect white breast to look up at her face. "L-Light what are you doin'? It's not that hot in here. Put your top back on." She said and Lightning reached down and unzipped her skirt. "I'm not goin' to take advantage of you Lightnin'." She said as she clenched her teeth and balled up her fist.

Lightning stopped her movements before she walked up to her quickly and Fang stared down at her before Lightning reached her hands up and cupped her face. "But I want you too." She mumbled before pulling her down into a kiss. Fang released a small grunt knowing that she should pull away but not wanting too. Lightning moaned as she titled her head and forced her tongue into Fang's mouth as her hold on her cheeks tightened.

Fang gripped Lightning's hips digging her nails into the flesh there as she kissed Lightning back just as rough and just as passionate ignoring the sour taste of the liquor Lightning had consumed earlier. Lightning's hands then moved away from her face, one moved farther back to cup the back of Fang's neck while running her fingers though her hair while the other descended down Fang's chest glazing her collar bone before cupping her left breast softly.

Fang groaned as her own hands moved away from Lightning's hips and down to her butt to cup it and pull her closer. Lightning pulled away from her lips then and moved her hands to Fang's shoulders to shove her back on the sofa. Fang looked up at Lightning the moment she landed on the soft sofa and watched as Lightning slowly climbed onto her lap before kissing her deeply again with a throaty moan. Her fingers running though Fang's thick hair before she gripped it tightly in a fist. She yanked Fang's head back forcing their lips apart. Fang released a small held breath as her darken emerald eyes slowly moved up to meet with Lightning's lust clouded blue ones.

"I want you to take me Fang." Lightning breathed out against her lips before bring her tongue out to run along Fang's lower lip. "Just like you did last night." She said as moved her hands under Fang's black tank top and pushed it up as she touched her skin softy. Her head dipped down into Fang's neck and her tongue traced the skin there making Fang groan as she put her head back and closed her eyes. Her hands coming back to life and once again coming back up to grip Lightning's hips tightly. "I want you to fuck me." She growled in her ear making a shiver run down Fang's back before a surge of uncertainty ran down her back right after it.

"Lightnin'." She sighed as she pushed her back and pulled her hands from under her shirt. "I can't do this with you no matter how much I want too…"She said and shook her head. Lightning looked a bit confused as her eyebrows came together before a look of anger over took her face. Fang sighed knowing she was about to shoot off at the mouth and probably even take off for the door. Lightning's mouth opened to speak but before anything came out a door behind them opened and a light came from the hall. They both quickly looked to it before they heard someone walking towards them.

"Fang…?" Vanille's sleepy voice rang though the air and Fang quickly pushed Lightning down on the sofa as she turned to look at Vanille.

"I'm in the livin' room Vanille." She said and watched as the younger girl stopped in the doorway while rubbing sleep out her eye like a child. She looked around before looking back to Fang with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked.

"Nothin'. Just hangin' out. I couldn't sleep." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and Vanille nodded her head. "But don't let me keep you up. Go back to bed Vanille." She said with a nod of her own. Vanille stared at her for a moment before she nodded again and turned away from her. "Night Vanille." Fang called out after her.

"Night Fangy." Vanille said back as she waved over her shoulder before disappearing back into her bedroom and the door closed behind her. Fang released a heavy sigh before she turned her attention back to Lightning noticing how quiet and still she had become once Vanille had appeared. She removed her hand from her shoulder and looked her over. Did she really fall asleep that fast?

Lightning's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat back up on Fang's lap. "You alright there sunshine?" Fang asked as she watched Lightning's face who stared down towards their laps blankly.

"I don't feel too good…,"She suddenly mumbled before turning the other way and leaning over the armrest before throwing up onto the white carpet. Fang stared for a moment before she shook her head and rubbed Lightning's back as she coughed a bit before throwing up once again. Fang closed her eyes. Her carpet was going to be seriously damaged from this.

Lightning sat back up right with a sigh once she was done and whipped her mouth with her arm. "I'm tired…."She mumbled next before falling back over onto the sofa. Fang sighed as she watched her before she untangled her legs from her own and got up.

"Alrightly then." She mumbled as she scooped Lightning up in her arms quickly and easily. "Bed time it is then." She said as she walked around the sofa and down the hall looking down at Lightning when the other girl groaned and snuggled her head into Fang's neck. Fang smirked slightly. "I didn't take you as the snuggling type Sunshine." She said as she kicked her door open the same why she had done with Lightning's when she had carried her into her room.

She laid the other girl down on her bed gentle before looking to her skirt wondering if she should take it off her or not. She shook her head. Lightning would have a fit if she woke up with barely any clothes on and probably chop her head off. she was probabu going to have a fit anyways seeing how her shirt was missing. She took the time to look over Lightning toned and creamy upper body before shaking her head and pulling the blankets over her. Lightning released a moan and turned on her side as she cuddled into the pillow next to her. Fang chuckled softy.

"You really are a cuddlier." She said as she bent down on the bed. She brushed Lighting's hair away from her face before giving her a lingering kiss on the temple and then leaned down towards her ear. "Sleep tight Sunshine." She whispered before pulling back from her. She watched her for another moment before turning and walking out the room closing the door quietly behind her.

**Well that's it for chapter two. I know it wasn't as good as the first chapter but I hope it was still good enough for you to leave a nice review! Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 3. Sorry in advance for any grammer errors. I didn't really proofread this chapter. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Thank You**

Lightning groaned as she rolled slowly beginning to wake as the sunlight shined on her though the window. She pulled the blankets over her head and inhaled deep. The thick scent that she knew belonged to Fang shot into her nose, she shivered before her eyes shot open, and she shot up right in the bed. She immediately regretted it as the light blinded her and a raging headache stormed though her head. "Shit…,"she hissed as she gripped her head tightly.

Where was she? This was not her bed. She knew that for a fact. The sheets were too dark, too smooth and smelled too much like Fang. "Fang…"She mumbled as she tired to remember what happened last night and prayed that when she finally opened her eyes she wouldn't be sitting in the middle of Fang's bed butt naked.

Her eyes slowly creaked open and she looked down to her body. She was dressed for the most part but her shirt was missing. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the sheets up to her chest. She was going to kill Fang. She released a groan and placed her face back into her hands. What was she doing here out of all places. The sound of feet coming towards the door caught her attention and she looked up as it swung open and the devil herself walking in.

"Hey Sunshine. Finally up huh?" she asked as a grin came to her lips and Lightning's eyes narrowed and she frowned. Fang ignored the expression on her face as she stepped more into the room and Lightning looked down to her hands to see a bottle of water in one and her other hand closed tightly in a fist which was hopefully gripping some pain killers. "You slept all morning I was a bit worried. Vanille made breakfast. It's a bit cold now but still it's out there if you want any…,"She said as she sat down at the end of the bed and crossed her legs. "Got you somethin'." She said and opened her hand revealing the pills.

"Thank you." Lightning mumbled. Her throat was a bit dry so her voice came out horse and dry. She cleared her throat as she took the pills from her and the bottle of water. She popped the pills in her mouth and tried to ignore Fang watching her as she brought the bottle up to her dry lips. She downed half of it before pulling it away with a sigh. She felt so thirsty. Still Fang's eyes watched her and Lightning looked down at the sheets trying to ignore them at any cost possible. "What happened last night?" she asked. Fang released a chuckle and Lightning's eyes shot up to glare at her but her glare had no affect seeing how Fang was now looking the other way.

"You were a real handful Sunshine." She sighed as she leaned back on her hands and Lightning frowned as she watched her look down at her lap. "You were beyond drunk." She said with a roll of her eyes and another chuckle. "It was actually a really funny sight to see now that I think back on it." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders and Lightning's eyes narrowed once again.

"What did I do? Why the hell am I here?" She asked as she looked around the room before looking back at Fang who was still looking down at her lap. "And what about Serah? Does she know about this? She's probably worried sick-"

"Don't worry about it." Fang said as she finally looked back to Lightning and a small smile came to her lips. "I took care of all of that." She said with a nod of her head and Lightning relaxed a bit. She frowned and looked down at her lap. She hated when someone had to take care of her. She was independent She wanted to take care of herself. Her fist balled up a bit and Fang eyed her noticing the slow changes Lightning's body was making. She frowned knowing Lightning was about to get very defensive with her.

"I don't need you to take care of me like I'm some child Fang." She suddenly scuffed and threw her legs over the side of the bed before shoving the sheets off her and shooting up. Fang shot up as well watching, as Lightning stumbling a bit probably getting up a bit faster then her head would have liked.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Leave you to sleep in some gutter? Allow you to continue to scare poor Leah into givin' you more drinks?" She asked as her eyes narrowed. Lightning's eyes narrowed as well as she turned around to glare at her.

"Who's Leah?" She asked and Fang scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"The bartender chick!" she said as she waved her hands about.

"Her name is Lebreau, Fang." Lightning said with a roll of her eyes. "You don't even know her name." She said as she looked around. "and where the hell is my top!" she said as she spun around to face her. Fang's eyes dropped for a minute before she looked towards the door and crossed her arms.

"The livin' room." She said with a shrug. Lightning's eyes narrowed. She didn't like how calm Fang had suddenly became. She was probably waiting for her to ask her next question.

"And why is it in there?" she asked though her teeth.

"That's where you took it off when you try to get me to fuck you!" she said as she looked back to her. Lightning felt her cheeks flush.

"Your such a lying bitch Fang!" she shot back as she turned back towards the door. "I swear if I find out you did anything to me last night I'll-" She was cut off as Fang suddenly grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face her. She stumbled a bit almost running into the other girl. Her head was spinning and the sudden turn only increased the throbbing in her head

"You'll do what?" Fang's husky voice made her look up at her. Fang's eyes were narrowed so low she barely had them open. Her frown was deep and her eyebrows were almost touching each other as she furrowed them in. Her jaw flexing as she clenched and unclenched her teeth. Lightning frowned as she stared at her not liking the look on her face. "You'll do what Lightnin'?" she asked again as she gripped Lightning by the back of her neck and yanked her closer until they were pressed against each other.

Lightning's breath caught in her throat as she pressed back against Fang's hold but did nothing to try and break free of it. "Let me go…"She mumbled instead. The light was still causing her pain, she lowered her eyes, and they fell to Fang's lips once she began to talk again.

"You're such a selfish bitch Farron." Fang hissed and Lightning clenched her teeth at her words before she looked away from her completely. "I went out of my way last night to make sure you got somewhere save! Somethin' I really didn't have to do! You didn't want to go home which is probably where I should have took you so I brought you here yet I can't even get a simple thank you out of you!-" she suddenly stopped talking watching as Lightning tried to keep her eyes away. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you Lightnin'." Her voice lowered as she drew closer to her.

Lightning's eyes shot up to meet hers and Fang licked her lips before she leaned a bit closer so their noses where touching. "You were horny as hell…"She said and Lightning felt her face flush as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Askin' me to fuck you while forcin' yourself on me. And to be honest with you Lightnin' I really, really wanted to but I didn't. Want to know why?" she asked and Lightning looked away from her once again. "Go ahead and ask me why I didn't take advantage of you like you so desperately wanted me to." She said.

"Why didn't you…?"She whispered barely able to finish her sentence.

"Because I care about you too damn much to do somethin' like that." She said and Lightning looked back to her. Her eyes softened slightly as she stared back at Fang. The door suddenly opened and she quickly pushed Fang away as she covered her chest.

"Oh…" Vanille said from the doorway. Fang placed her hands on her hips and shook her head slightly as Lightning's face began to turn a dark shade of red. Vanille tired not to giggle as she held the phone against her shoulder. "Serah's on the phone for you Light…but if you want I could tell her you're…busy." She said.

Lightning let out what sound like a small growl before she snatched the phone from Vanille while rushing pass her and out the room. Both Pulsian women watched her go before Vanille turned towards Fang with a small smirk. "Fang…Are you being a naughtily girl?" she asked with another giggle and a small smirk came to Fang's lips.

"Hardly." She chuckled as she ran her fingers though her hair. "But thanks for ruinin' the moment." She said and Vanille giggled again before she nodded her head and bounced back out the room. Fang released a small sigh once she was gone and allowed a small frown to come to her lips. She had gotten a bit carried away. Maybe she was being a bit too open with Lightning. She shrugged her shoulders and released a small sigh. She sat down on the bed deciding to give Lightning some time before going after her.

When she finally did she found Lightning in her living room, sitting on the sofa with her top back on. Fang eyed the back of her head and shoulders trying to see if the girl was tense or relax but with so little showing it was hard to tell. She took her chances anyways and made her way around the sofa to flop down on to it next to her. Lightning didn't move as she sat with the phone in her lap.

Fang eyed her. Lightning was frowning slightly as she stared down at her lap appearing to be in deep thought. She cleared her throat and looked away from her. It was silent for a couple of more minutes before Fang looked back to Lightning. "Hey…" She said after a while giving thought to put her hand on her shoulder but decided against it. "You alright Light?" she asked and watched as Lightning's eyes narrowed a bit more.

"Did I really do those things?" she whispered and Fang frowned slightly. "Did I really try to get you to sleep with me? I don't remember…throwing myself at you…"She mumbled and shook her head. She sounded so disgusted with herself. Lightning shook her head before she turned it away from Fang. "I'm such a disgrace." She mumbled.

"Hey now don't go sayin' things like that Sunshine. You're not a disgrace." She said as she scooted closer to her. Her head titled as she tried to get a better look at Lightning's face. She cupped her chin gentle and turned her face to look at her. "Everyone has one of those days Light. It only makes you more like the rest of us." She said with a shake of her head and a small smirk came to her lips as her thumb stroked her cheek. Fang eyes drifted down as her thumb moved to stroke Lightning's lower lip. "You yelled at me and cursed at me, shoved me and threw up on my carpet but I'm not any less attractive to you then the day I took you to bed." She said.

Lightning felt her face flush at Fang's words and she watched as Fang eyed her lips still running her thumb along it and she knew the other girl wanted to kiss her and she realized how close they had leaned into each other. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet…"She whispered suddenly. She should trying to push Fang away and telling her that they shouldn't be doing this but all she could say was that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet? She felt another blush come to her cheeks when Fang chuckled.

"That's okay…"She mumbled as she leaned forward titling her head before she pressed her lips softly to Lightning's reminding the other girl of their first kiss. Lightning's eyes ran over Fang's face before she allowed her eyes to close and opened her mouth for the other girls' awaiting tongue. Fang's hand moved up her fingers barely glazing Lightning's jaw before her warm palm pressed into her cheek as she cupped it gentle.

A sudden knock on the door made them quickly pull apart and Lightning quickly rose to her feet. Fang licked her lips as she watched her. "It's probably Serah." Lightning mumbled as she faced away from her. "She's going to take me to the bar to get my car and then I'll be going home." She said with a nod of her head and Fang smirked slightly as she leaned back on her sofa and crossed her legs.

"Sure Sunshine…"She sighed.

Lightning nodded her head and it was silent before there was a second knock but still neither girls moved to answer it. Fang watched Lightning closely as the other girl stared at the ground. "Fang…"She started.

"Yea?"

"Thank you…"She mumbled and Fang arched an eyebrow in a bit of shock before Lightning turned to face her. "Thank you for bring me home with you and taking care of me…," she said with a nod of her head. Fang nodded her as well even though she appeared still in a bit of shock. She quickly shook it off before she smirked.

"Anytime. You know I'd do anythin' for you love." She said and Lightning nodded her head as she stared at her and Fang stared right back. It was as if she didn't want to leave. There was another harder knock and her name was called though the door by Serah's small voice. Vanille rushed out the kitchen and into the living room.

"What's up with you guys? Are you deaf now? Don't you hear Serah at the door?" she asked as she walked pass Lightning but slowed her pace as she noticed how the two was staring at each other. She quickly opened the door and allowed Serah in who released a sigh at seeing her sister. Lightning pulled her eyes away from Fang to look back at her younger sister.

"Didn't you hear me at the door?" she asked with a frown and an arched eyebrow.

"That's why I said but the two just stared at each other like a bunch of statues." Vanille said with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms. Fang smirked and Lightning looked away with a blush.

"Well good afternoon to you too Serah." Fang said as her smirk grew. Serah gave her a smile as she waved to her before she looked to Lightning when she began to move.

"Let's go." She mumbled as she walked pass her and all three girls watched. Serah frowned as she turned her attention back to Vanille who frowned as well before both girls looked to Fang who shrugged her shoulders and looked away from them. They looked back to each other before Serah said a quick goodbye and chased after Lightning.

Vanille closed the door before she turned around and put her hands on her hips as she looked to Fang. Fang looked away from her. "Don't sit there and act like you didn't do something Missy. I know you did." She said as she walked over to her. "What's going on with you and Light huh?" she asked as a smirk came to her lips. "You two together or something?" she asked. Fang chuckled and shook her head.

"I highly doubt it's that far." She said and looked down at her crossed legs.

"But there is something there right?" she asked.

"I hope so…"She mumbled and Vanille squealed and clapped her hands together.

"You and Lightning would make a cute couple Fang!" she said with a grin. Fang chuckled.

"Thanks Vanille" she said with a small shake of her head.

Lightning slammed the door shut as she got into the passengers side of the car and Serah quickly got in the drivers seat and started the car as Lightning looked out the window. Serah frowned slightly as she glanced to her while starting the car. "Getting drunk Claire…? That's not like you…,"She mumbled as she began to drive off. Lightning closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. "What's going on with you?" she asked and looked to her once more.

"Nothing. Serah I really don't want to talk about this right now." She said. Her head was still banging and the pills didn't seem to be helping at all. She just wanted to think back to the kiss she had shared with Fang moments ago. Why had she let the other girl kiss her in the first place? Why did she enjoy it so much?

"Well I do Claire!" Serah's voice quickly pulled her back out of her thoughts and she sighed. "I'm worried about you…,"She whispered and Lightning frowned slightly. She didn't want Serah to worry about her. That was the last thing they both needed.

"You don't have to Serah. I'm fine." She said.

"Are you lonely?"

Lightning quickly looked to her sister for the first time sense they got in the car. "What?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and a frown came to her lips. Serah frowned as well and her worried eyes pulled away from the road to look at Lightning once more.

"I asked if you were lonely. You haven't been with someone in a long time Claire and both Snow and I know it was you that came home yesterday and then left and I guess from there you went to the bar and got drunk." She said as she looked at her with a sigh and Lightning's eyes hardened as she glared at Serah and clenched her teeth.

"I am not lonely Serah." She hissed though her teeth and Serah frowned as she nodded her head.

"But Snow said-"

"Well Snow can mind his own damn business." Lightning snapped. If Snow had told Serah about the underwear, he found in the hall she was going to kill him. It is not that she would have minded that her sister would know she had someone over. It's just that with the description of the underwear Serah will know that it had been a woman Lightning had over. Lightning doesn't wear lacy either and not their mother before them. It must have been a Farron thing. "And besides you too should have enough respect for me and do that in the privacy of your own room Serah. Not in the kitchen." She said

Serah sighed and slumped in her seat a bit as she turned her attention away from Lightning. Lightning watched her for a moment wondering if the other girl was going to keep trying or if she was done talking. The long lasting silence let her know Serah was done and she sighed as she turned her attention back towards the window.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Serah began to make dinner as soon as they walked into the house and Lightning took more painkillers. Snow was called in to stay late for work so dinner was only the two Farron sisters. Like the car ride it had been mostly silent. Serah doing most of the talking for them before getting up to scrap her plate.

"Tomorrow is Hope's birthday."

"What?" Lightning's eyes widened slightly as she looked up from her dinner plate to look at her younger sister who was washing the dishes. Serah looked to her as well.

"Don't tell me you forgot." She said with a small frown.

Shit.

She had forgotten. She was too caught up with thinking about Fang for the past couple of days she had completely forgot about Hope and everyone else for that matter. She sighed and pushed her plate away while rubbing her temple. Her headache had left her from this morning but she still felt like crap and the idea of her forgetting Hope's birthday only made it worst.

"I guess that means you didn't get him anything huh?" Serah asked. Lightning looked down at the table and shook her head. "Hey it's alright. I'm sure if you go out now you can still get him something." She said as she moved towards the table. Lightning sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. She knew exactly what she wanted to get Hope but now it was too late.

"I had this gift picked out already but it's Sunday and its already half pass seven." She said as she looked to her watch. Her frown increased. "The store is closed. They close at six on the weekends." She mumbled. She released another heavy sigh. "What did you and Snow get him?" she asked and Serah smiled.

"One of those high powered air scooters." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Lightning arched an eyebrow.

"You really went all out." She said as she rose to her feet and Serah nodded her head.

"Snow really wanted to get it. He thought Hope would love it. He wasn't going to get for him no matter what I said." She said with a small chuckle. "I'm just worried about what we'll get him next year." She said and watched as her sister cleaned her plate with a small nod of her head.

"I'm going to go out. See what I can find." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Hope is such a hard person to shop for though. I don't really know what a teen boy wants." She said and looked up at her younger sister. Serah gave her a small smile in return.

"He really likes you Lightning and really looks up to you. I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him." She said. Lightning gave her a small smile before she looked away and nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll be back later." She said before walking out the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Hope!" the room cheered. Hope sat in the middle of the sofa. His face flushed and his bangs falling front of his eyes. He was clearly embarrassed with all the eyes on him. His father patted him back his back with a laugh and Snow did the same from the other side. "Hey let's open gifts now!" He said with a bright grin and Hope nodded his head silently. "Hey cheer up! Your fifteen now! You're a man!" Snow said. Hope nodded his head once again.

Lightning sighed with a frown as she watched from the corner of the room as everyone surrounded Hope with their gifts wanting him to open their gift first. Snow being the most persistent as he dragged the big wrapped box over to sit in front of Hope. "Try not to look so happy." Her shoulders slumped a bit and she looked over to watch Fang walk up to her and lean against the wall next to her. A long small wrapped box in her hand.

Lightning frowned as she eyed it. "What did you get him?" she asked and looked back to her face just in time to watch a smirk come to her lips and amazement enter her green eyes.

"Wait and see." She said and Lightning sighed as she looked away from her. Fang eyed her. "Where's your present?" she asked and Lightning frowned once more as she looked down towards the ground. She was hoping someone would forget to get him something but everyone had brought something even all of NORA and they barely even talked to Hope. She was also hoping that Fang would be one of the people to forget as well.

"I forgot…,"She mumbled and Fang's eyes widened as she ached an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said I forgot and it's all your damn fault." She hissed as she glared at her. Fang released a small chuckle as she moved closer.

"and how is it my fault you forgot Hope's birthday?" she asked. Lightning face suddenly felt flushed and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Because you-… When we…I could have-" Fang chuckled at Lightning's lack of being able to form a complete sentence.

"Oh I see." She said with a nod and Lightning looked back to her. "This is my fault because you decided to get drunk yesterday instead of going out to get Hope's gift and the day before that you was to busy fucking me am I right?" She asked as she turned towards her and leaned her side onto the wall. Lightning's face turned a darker shade of red if possible.

"Yes… and don't say it like that with all these people around…"She mumbled and glanced around the room. Fang nodded her head and licked her lips as she eyed her.

"Why not? It's the truth." She said with a shrug.

"Fang please." Lighting said as she looked back at her. The two stared at each other.

"Hey sis!" Snow called over to them suddenly and Lightning tensed as they both turned to look at him. "Hope wants to open your gift next!" He said and all eyes turned to her. She looked to Hope who smiled softly to her and nodded his head. She opened her mouth to say something before she closed it and looked to her sister who was frowning slightly at her. She had to tell him that she didn't have a gift for him.

"I um…-"

"Well don't keep us waitin' Sunshine! The suspense is killin' me!" Fang said as she gave her a shove forward with the box. Lightning tensed as it pressed more into her back and Fang leaned forward. "Take it." She mumbled and Lightning slowly reached back and took the box from Fang's hand. "Now show him what you got him!" she said and stepped back from her. Lightning looked over her shoulder at her before looking down at the box.

"Fang…" she whispered.

"Go ahead." Fang said and pushed her forward once again. Lightning glanced to her once again before she walked over to Hope and held out the small box. Hope smiled as he took it and looked up at her.

"Thanks Light." He said and she nodded her head as she looked away. He gave it a small shake. "What is it?" He asked as his small smile turned into a large grin excitement in his eyes. She looked over to Fang who shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk on her lips. Lightning turned her attention back to Hope and gave him a small smile.

"open it and find out." She said and he nodded his head as he glanced up at her before gripping the paper off and opening the box quickly. He gasped and his eyes widened at seeing the survival knife. "Lightning…"He said as he pulled it out and held it up for the rest in the room to see. Her eyes were wide slightly as well at the sight of it. "Thank you so much Lightning." He said as he looked up at her before he jumped up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Um…your welcome…"She said and patted his shoulder. "I just thought…seeing how you liked mine so much…"She said and looked to Fang. She almost looked like she wanted to laugh making Lightning glare at her.

"I love it. Thank you." He said and she nodded her head as he pulled back from her.

"Okay who's next!" Snow asked as he looked around before his eyes fell on Fang. "Hey Fang how about you! Come on a show us what the mighty _Gran_ Pulse woman got for our boy Hope!" He said and patted his shoulder roughly, as Hope sat back down next to him his eyes still on the blade in his hands.

"What did I get for Hope huh?" she asked as she stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you what I got for Hope. Respect!" She said and nodded her head. Hope looked up at him and she gave him a smile. "Now that you're a man. You got my respect now. No more treatin' you like a kid. No more callin' you kid. How does that sound?" she asked and his smile grew as he nodded his head.

"Thanks Fang." He said and she nodded her head again.

"That's it?" Snow asked with an arched eyebrow. "That's lame Fang!" He said.

"Shove it Snow ball. My respect is somethin' important and it's somethin' you don't have yet!" she yelled back at him. He pouted. "And you won't have it until you grow a brain in that empty head of yours." She said before she crossed her arms. "And I think all of hell will freeze over before that happens." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever!" he said and waved her off before turning his attention back to Hope. "Open me and Serah's gift next!" He said as he pushed the big box towards him and Hope nodded his head and stood up.

Lightning sighed as she moved back over to her spot next to Fang. "Thank you…,"she whispered and Fang nodded her head. Lighting sighed as she looked down towards the ground. "It seems like I'm saying that to you a lot lately." She sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "But you didn't have to do that." She said and looked over to her.

"And I wouldn't have if I didn't want anythin' in return." Fang whispered as she moved closer and Lightning released a small breath when she felt Fang breath against her ear. Her eyes flicked up to the others who were all to busy watching Hope try out his new air scooter. She turned her head slightly but didn't care to look at Fang.

"What do you want?" she asked. Fang smirked before she shrugged.

"Just small kiss." She said as her smirk grew. Lightning finally looked over to her with an arched eyebrow. Fang chuckled lowly. "What can I say? Your lips are addiciting..."She said as her eyes lowered a bit and Lightning swallowed a bit to hard for her liking. With the look Fang was giving her she knew she was in for it.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
